You Were Never There ::and the sequel!::
by ChibiGohan1
Summary: Goku is back from the other world- for good. But will Gohan accept that fact? Can he face his family when he confesses his grudge? And when some monsters from past nightmares reappear, will Gohan be able to forgive and forget?*Sequel chp 1*
1. Forgiveness Is A Lie

Hey everyone! ChibiGohan's back in the house! (silence) Obviously no one likes me. I'm so mad! Oh well, I just wrote this to keep me from dying of boredom. Look at me! I don't even have a muse! All right, I'll create a muse. Presenting... Son Chihan! (listens to THE MIGHTY CORRECTOR's boos) Well boo to you too!  
  
Chihan: Yea!  
  
CG (me): She doesn't talk much does she?  
  
Chihan: OH YES I DO! Just try me! I like totally blahblahblahblahblahblahbl-  
  
CG: I GET THE IDEA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Forgiveness Is A Lie  
  
  
  
"Dinner everyone!" Chichi screamed.  
  
  
  
Two nearly identical saiyans, besides the fact that one was younger than the other, rushed to the table and started wolfing food down. But one other saiyan walked slowly towards the table, not seeming to care that half the food was gone.  
  
  
  
Chichi shook her head. This was the way he had been acting ever since her husband had came back from the other world. But she refused to believe that there was a connection between the two. "Gohan, aren't you going to eat anything?"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at his mom, who stood, staring at him sternly, yet intently, as if trying to probe his mind. "Um, no..." Quickly he thought of an excuse. "I was just... thinking about Videl!" he blurted out.  
  
  
  
Chichi immediately melted. "Oh that's so sweet!" She gushed. "Don't let me interrupt you, keep thinking about her!" *Grandchildren! * Her mind screamed.  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed with relief. That would keep Mom from thinking about his attitude for a while. He might as well eat, though. No sense in wasting food over anger. He attacked the mashed potatoes.  
  
  
  
*Later*  
  
  
  
"Bye Goten! Have a good time!" Chichi waved as Goten took off with Trunks and Vegeta. Goten was having a sleepover at Trunks's house. Obviously Vegeta didn't like the idea, but oh well.  
  
  
  
Goku and Chichi walked in on Gohan, who seemed to be in deep meditation. Both of them knew by now that he was talking to Videl in his mind. Chichi automatically smiled blissfully, but Goku couldn't help noticing Gohan's face held some anger. Then Goku lost his trail of thought, because Gohan's eyes snapped open. His conversation was over.  
  
  
  
Gohan seemed to ignore the fact that his dad was standing right in front of him. "Mom, can I go to Videl's?"  
  
  
  
Chichi started to nod, but then she thought of something. Why hadn't Gohan said 'Mom, Dad, can I go to Videl's?' Why was the question directed at her? Chichi took a deep breath. If there was anytime to ask, this would be the time. "Gohan, I can't help but notice... you've been ignoring your father lately."  
  
  
  
Gohan's icy stare switched from his mom to his dad. "No," he said coldly, "I haven't."  
  
  
  
Goku stared right back at his oldest son. "Yes you have, Son Gohan. Don't lie to us."  
  
  
  
Gohan was starting to lose his patience. His ki level slowly started to rise. When he talked, there was an edge to his voice. "No I haven't..."  
  
  
  
Chichi made Gohan make eye contact with her. "Oh yes you have! Now tell us why!"  
  
  
  
Gohan's patience barrier collapsed. He was suddenly surrounded by his own huge ki flare. "LOOK! FIGURE OUT FOR YOURSELF! HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan, calm down! Please tell us why!" Goku tried to calm the furious half- Saiyan down.  
  
  
  
"Don't touch me! How dare you call yourself a good husband and father!"  
  
  
  
Goku was shocked by Gohan's words.  
  
  
  
"You were never there, haven't you realized that? You died when I was 4! You died when I was 11! You left me to care for Mom and Goten all by myself! I had to be Goten's father, because you didn't want to be wished back! I WAS 11 YEARS OLD! You didn't care! I never was a kid! I lost that chance years ago! You never spent any time for us! You never did anything for us! You never even went out to try and get a job! You were always so obsessed in fighting! DON'T YOU GET IT?" His voice rose, and his ki was so high that it surpassed Goku's when he was in his SS3 form.  
  
  
  
"How dare you talk that way to your father!" Chichi exclaimed shrilly.  
  
  
  
Goku was still speechless.  
  
  
  
"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" screaming with pure rage, Gohan ran through the door and flew off.  
  
  
  
"GOHAN! Get back here!" Chichi tried to go after him, but Goku pulled her back.  
  
  
  
"He's out of control. Don't worry, he'll be back."  
  
  
  
Chichi wept on Goku's orange gi. "Oh Goku... I'm sorry for what he said... I'm sure he didn't mean it..."  
  
  
  
Goku's face hardened. "No." he said softly. "He's right. I never did anything for us."  
  
  
  
Chichi looked up at her husband's face. "That's not true, Goku! You've done everything you possibly could have for us!"  
  
  
  
Goku shook his head. "No. He's right. Gohan never did get a chance to be a kid. I never was a good father."  
  
  
  
"Darn right you weren't." Goku and Chichi were surprised.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I felt his ki rising, so I decided to come here to see what was going on. He does have a point. I could see it in him ever since you died the second time."  
  
  
  
"Vegeta get back here right now!" A shrill voice screamed out of nowhere, causing Vegeta to wince.  
  
  
  
"Darn woman. Made me wear this stupid watch so that she can track me down." He flew off, still muttering.  
  
  
  
Goku shook his head. "Vegeta was a better father than I was."  
  
  
  
Chichi couldn't stand it anymore. "Goku please don't say that! Please don't say anything about this anymore!" She started crying.  
  
  
  
"Ssshhhh, Chichi..." Goku kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
They went back into the house to do something, anything, that would keep their mind off of their troubled son. *He'll be back, he'll be back...* Goku kept thinking.  
  
  
  
Videl got up. Why was Gohan's power level so high? Oh well, she'd find out. Unlocking the door to her balcony, she stepped out into the crisp air and took off. She would meet him halfway.  
  
  
  
Gohan didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to get away from his dad. He had finally told his parents what he thought, and he was afraid of their reaction when he returned.  
  
  
  
Gohan was torn away from his thoughts when he felt Videl coming towards him. For the first time that day, he smiled a genuine smile. Speeding up, he raced to meet her.  
  
  
  
Videl stopped abruptly and waved cheerfully. "Hey Gohan!" she yelled to the speeding blur.  
  
  
  
Gohan laughed and hugged her tightly. "Hey Videl!"  
  
  
  
Videl hugged him back, then asked him, "Gohan, why did your ki rise?"  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed. "It has something to do with what I told you earlier."  
  
  
  
Videl's eyes widened. "You mean you told them?"  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded. "And their reaction wasn't the best... Videl, I'm afraid to go back."  
  
  
  
Videl stared at him. "You mean you beat Cell but you can't face your own parents?" She ducked a punch from Gohan. "OK, I know what you mean. I've felt like that too when I had to face my dad. Gohan, just be strong like the guy I know you are."  
  
  
  
Gohan still wasn't sure, but he nodded. "OK. Thanks Videl!" He hugged her hard. Then, before he was about to release her, she kissed him. They stayed that way for a long time, hovering in the air, holding each other, and kissing. Finally they broke apart. "Good night Videl."  
  
  
  
"Good night Gohan."  
  
  
  
Gohan looked into the distance where his house would be. No, he wasn't ready yet. He'd go when he was ready. But for now, he'd have to do something. Maybe he could go spar with Krillin or Piccolo or Vegeta or something.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you guys think? I really need reviews! If you give me just THREE reviews I'll go on! Without three whole reviews I refuse to go on! PLEASE!  
  
Chihan: You heard the author! Now go click that gray little button at the bottom of the screen! 


	2. I Thought You Said He Was Gonna Come Bac...

OH YA! OH YA! OH YA OH YA OH YA! THANK YOU EVERYBODY! Thanks a ton to JapanFan, julie, shadowspinner, shippofan, badassgohan, erheaven, and UnromanticPoetess! I got seven reviews and I can't believe it! (By the way, thanks Harry Potter. Chihan is official now.)  
  
Chihan: If I'm official, that means I'm smarter, right?  
  
CG: Well, yea. It also means that you get to say the disclaimer, and read the names of the people that reviewed.  
  
Chihan: That's no fun!  
  
CG: Well your twin brother is off fighting! Do you want to trouble him?  
  
Chihan: Guess not... All right, ChibiGohan definitely doesn't own Dragonball Z.  
  
CG: Thanks. Now on with the story!  
  
Chihan: Hold on, one more thing. In the story, we're going to use this: ^!^!^!^!^!^ That means what is going on with the 'bad guys'. You'll figure it out eventually...  
  
(Additional: ~~`~~ = scene change)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: I Thought You Said He Was Gonna Come Back!  
  
  
  
Gohan flew off in the direction of Piccolo's residence- the hole underneath the waterfall. Gohan wanted to spar, he knew that. All that anger inside him needed to come out in some way. Gohan sighed. If only things could have changed, if only he hadn't yelled at them...  
  
  
  
Piccolo sat inside his home, meditating. He knew Gohan was coming, and he was looking for a fight, but Piccolo could tell that Gohan was trying to mask his ki for some reason. Oh well. Piccolo stood up to greet Gohan.  
  
  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
In the darkness of the forest, two gleaming, evil eyes watched the teenager's flight...  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
  
  
"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan yelled, but not loud enough so anyone else could hear. "Hey Piccolo! Are you there?"  
  
  
  
Piccolo put on his emotionless face, struggling to hide the smirk underneath. "What do you want?" he growled, already knowing the answer.  
  
  
  
"Will you spar with me? I really need something to do."  
  
  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at home? I know Chichi usually wouldn't allow you out this late."  
  
  
  
Gohan scratched his head sheepishly. "Um... well, there's sort of a problem thing at home, and I don't really want to face them right now..." he mumbled the last few words, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
  
  
Piccolo dropped into his fighting stance. "Very well then. Let's begin."  
  
  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
The shadow nodded in satisfaction. "Might as well let his friend wear him out first. It'll be way easier for us that way." His voice was a coarse whisper, yet if Gohan had heard that voice, it would have definitely sounded familiar.  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
Vegeta looked up, unable to concentrate on his training inside the gravity room. *Darn half-saiyan,* he thought. *Here I am, trying to surpass Kakkarot's power, and he's off somewhere! Obviously he's masking his ki, probably from Kakkarot and his mate. It's nothing I can't feel. And he's hanging out with that Namek guy. Why can't he just ever leave me alone?* Obviously Gohan wasn't bothering Vegeta on purpose, but you always leave the Prince of Saiyans to think what he wants to think. Except Bulma doesn't really know that.  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Piccolo was sweating. Once again, he had given Gohan almost everything he had, and the only thing Gohan was losing was patience. There wasn't a single scratch on him. However, Piccolo himself was a different story. Gohan hadn't even used a quarter of his power, and Piccolo was all beaten up.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, Piccolo, you're no fun!" Gohan teased mockingly.  
  
  
  
Piccolo just grumbled. "Think what you want to think. See if I care." But inside, Piccolo was soaring with pride for the teenager he had once trained as a little boy. *He's come so far...*  
  
  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
"Darn, he's not even tired." The shadow's slitted eyes stared intently at the boy. "He's much stronger than when I saw him. Then again, I am stronger too..."  
  
  
  
Another shape materialized besides the first one. "Yes, we will get our revenge. We are way stronger now, stronger than anyone could ever imagine..."  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
Vegeta frowned. *Now what? There are two other very, very faint kis that are near Kakkarot's brat. I don't know if they're hiding or not, I can't tell.* He looked towards the door. *I hate to give up this training session, but this doesn't look good. Something is wrong with this picture.*  
  
  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the GR, and immediately he was jumped on by two mini- people. "Get off of me you stupid people!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten jumped off obediently. "Awww, is Veggie-Weggie annoyed?" they teased.  
  
  
  
Vegeta gave them his death glare, but he didn't hit them because then Bulma appeared in the room. "VEGETA! If you harm one hair on those boys' head, you are sleeping on the couch! And that means no meals too! And that also means I won't fix the GR whenever you break it!"  
  
  
  
The two demi-saiyans stuck out their tongues impudently. Vegeta growled at them, then stalked off to somewhere unknown.  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Gohan lay, sprawled out on the grass, staring at the stars. There was something about this hill that made him feel so comfortable and peaceful. The wind gently brushed his hair, and the grass brushed his cheek. He remembered coming here a long time ago, when his dad was still alive...  
  
  
  
Gohan shook his head. He was really running away from home, from the place where guilt consumed him constantly. Everyone had forgotten about it, but he secretly still blamed himself for his father's death. And here he was, lying here in the place where he and his father had once laid together...  
  
  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
The two creatures smirked. "Soon, soon. His emotional barrier is down. We will take him soon..." They were joined by a whole bunch of other creatures that echoed them. "Soon, soon, soon..."  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
Videl still couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen, and Videl had a sinking feeling that it was going to happen to Gohan. Something very dangerous, something that maybe, just maybe, no one could stop. "No, I won't let it happen..." And once again, she flew off into the air, in search of her boyfriend.  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Gohan woke up with a start. Obviously he had fallen asleep in the grass. Then he sensed Videl coming towards him. *What? She isn't asleep yet?* he sighed. Oh well, he would be glad to have some company that he actually enjoyed.  
  
  
  
"Hi Gohan." She made a light touchdown on the ground and ran toward him.  
  
  
  
Gohan swept her up and hugged her, but he whispered into her ear, "Why aren't you asleep yet?"  
  
  
  
Videl shifted in his arms until she could look him in the eye. "Gohan, I think something bad is going to happen. I don't know what, but something bad will happen, and..." she gulped. "Gohan, I think it's going to happen to you..."  
  
  
  
Gohan didn't doubt Videl's ability to sense trouble. "Something may happen to me Videl," he said quietly, stroking the hair out of her face, "but I want you to promise me something. Whatever happens to me, I don't want you to put yourself in danger for me, got it?"  
  
  
  
Videl was about to protest. "But Gohan, what if I'm the only one that can help you?"  
  
  
  
Gohan had a faraway look in his eyes. "No. If it's any trouble like I've had before, I always lose someone I love." He looked at Videl. "And I don't want that person to be you."  
  
  
  
Videl sighed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" she wailed.  
  
  
  
"Would you want me any other way?"  
  
  
  
Videl giggled at the thought of a NORMAL person called Gohan. "No, I guess not."  
  
  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
"Now is the perfect time..."  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
  
  
~~`~~ Vegeta watched Gohan and Videl. "Hmph. That's a weakness. I can't believe I had to bend so low too to pick up someone like the woman." *But then again she isn't always that bad...*  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
What happened next shocked Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Gohan, why don't you get your attention off the human and direct more attention to me and my allies?" a mean voice wheezed.  
  
  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed. That voice was familiar. Too familiar. Then his eyes opened in shock. No, it couldn't be... he swallowed and turned around, and gasped.  
  
  
  
"No! It can't be you! You're dead! You're all dead! We killed you all!"  
  
  
  
One creature stepped forward. "What's the matter, boy? Don't you recognize me?"  
  
  
  
Gohan recognized him, all right. He knew that guy too well. "Why you of all monsters, Frieza?"  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
In the forest, Vegeta drew his breath in sharply.  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Frieza smirked. "Take a look around, while you still can."  
  
  
  
If Gohan didn't know better, he would have thought this was a nightmare. There stood Garlic Jr. and his henchmen, Frieza, some androids, Nappa, Radditz, and worst of all, Cell. (A/N: Majin Buu isn't there because he's good, remember?)  
  
  
  
"Gohan! Get out of the way!" Videl yelled suddenly, jumping in front of Gohan's unprotected body to block him. Garlic Jr.'s power beam caught her full force and sent her flying into a tree.  
  
  
  
"Videl!" Gohan cried.  
  
  
  
Immediately the group of bad guys, known as the 'Nightmares', appeared around Videl. Nappa looked over his shoulder at Gohan. "Say goodbye to your girlfriend!"  
  
  
  
"No...NOT VIDEL!" Just as Frieza and Cell's beam power ball was about to hit Videl, Gohan appeared out of nowhere and blocked Videl's battered body from the onslaught.  
  
  
  
Videl shut her eyes against the bright light. "Gohan!"  
  
  
  
"Videl, I told you not to put yourself in danger, now you're hurt..." he chuckled lightly. "You're as stubborn as me..." he winced.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, why'd you protect me? You're hurt badly!" she cried.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about me, you get out of here..." Struggling to his feet, he felt Vegeta nearby. Telepathically, he sent him a message. *Vegeta, you better take Videl home now. If she needs a doctor then get one. GO!* Gohan put Videl behind a tree where Vegeta could reach her without being seen.  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
Over in the mountains, Goku stopped pacing around his room. *Oh no! Gohan's in trouble!* "Chichi! I'm going to get Gohan!" he yelled, flying off frantically.  
  
  
  
"Come back safe, Goku..." Chichi whispered.  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Gohan faced the circle of nightmares that slowly closed tighter and tighter around him. He gritted his teeth. "Leave my family and friends alone! Masenko... HA!" he fired the attack he had learned during his battle with Frieza years ago, and it had grown considerably stronger. It managed to knock Garlic Jr.'s henchmen out, but no one cared.  
  
  
  
"You are ours now, fool. You will pay for what your family and friends did to us. We will get our revenge!" The androids let themselves be absorbed by Cell, and he grew to his perfect form. Frieza underwent his transformation to his third stage. Garlic Jr. transformed too, since he didn't need the star anymore. Nappa just flexed his muscles, and Radditz turned Super Saiyan.  
  
  
  
Gohan felt close to fainting. He had a massive headache that threatened to take over any second, and when he had been protecting Videl he forgot to create a barrier so that the beam would not injure him. But he knew he had to hold on. Holding out his hand, he shot millions of balls at them, each one finding their target.  
  
  
  
When the dust cleared, it appeared that Garlic Jr. and Radditz had been taken care of. But Frieza, Nappa, and Cell still stood in front of him. "Well well, you feel tougher, now don't you? But, we have got some things in mind for you." Abruptly they charged forward and captured Gohan.  
  
  
  
Gohan tried to back out of their reach, but Garlic Jr. and Radditz were in back of him. They tied a strong, blue rope around his chest, and when they secured the clasp on the rope, he screamed with pain. Cell smirked. "The rope gives out an electric shock to the wearer, as you already know. It also masks your ki, so when you're gone no one will know who you are!" He laughed maniacally.  
  
  
  
Radditz laughed insanely. "No one can help you now! You are in our control! And no one will ever know of you ever again! I don't even care if you're my nephew or not! Da*n my brother, for all I care!" The five prepared to transport back to wherever they came from.  
  
  
  
Goku arrived just as they formed their transporting ball. "Gohan!" he cried, reaching out a hand, but then- blip- they disappeared. Goku sank to his knees. "I'm sorry Gohan. You were right. I never was there. And I wasn't there for you just then. But mark my words, I WILL find you if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Don't know? Suggestions? Review! All right, I'm asking for at least four more reviews, making a total of 11. Please, or else I won't go on! Also give me some ideas here! Writer's block isn't helping!  
  
Chihan: Gee, I wonder if Gohan will die or not. Well people will have to review before we find out!  
  
Gohan: I don't wanna die! I wanna be with Videl! I don't wanna be with those guys! They're like a nightmare come true!  
  
Chichi: Awwwww! Did I hear you say Videl! (turns to CG) Young lady! You better not kill Gohan or else it's FRYING PAN TIME!  
  
CG: (ducks from the frying pan) Well I can kill Gohan anytime I want! But I need reviews or- (gets hit by frying pan)  
  
Chihan & Gohan: Way to go Mom!  
  
CG: (Pretends to be fainted) *whispers*In case you haven't figured it out yet, Chihan is Gohan's twin sister. Anyway, review! Please! Or I won't go on! That's what I was going to say until Chichi 'knocked' me out! (Gets hit one more time by Chichi's frying pan) 


	3. I'm Sorry

Thank you people very, very, very much for reviewing! What can I say? You guys must really love me. ^_~ Chihan?  
  
Chihan: Ok, ok! Thanks to (everybody who reviewed).  
  
CG: And?  
  
Chihan: (sigh) CG doesn't own DragonballZ. There, ya happy?  
  
CG: Whatever. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: I'm Sorry  
  
  
  
Gohan lay on the cold, gray floor, groaning as he regained consciousness. *Where am I?* he thought, looking around at the walls. It reminded him of a cell used by humans, the ones he had only seen when he was Saiyaman, because there were bars blocking him from leaving.  
  
  
  
"That's odd. How did I even get into jail in the first place?" Gohan tried to move, but immediately screamed with pain. He had forgotten about the blue rope. "Oh yeah..." Gohan faintly remembered Cell knocking him out.  
  
  
  
Clomp. Clomp.  
  
  
  
Gohan was shook out of his thoughts by the sound of someone's footsteps on the metal-like ground echoing around in the hall. "So, I see our half- saiyan is awake," a rough voice sneered.  
  
  
  
Frieza stopped in front of Gohan's cell. "Look, boy, I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking why we would put you into a normal cell where you could break out easily." Gohan narrowed his eyes. That was exactly what he thought. "Well guess again, saiyan! These walls were specially made to withstand anything. They're also ki-activated. If you even try to power up, they'll give you a nasty shock, even more powerful than that blue band you're wearing. These bars aren't really bars, they make up a wall too, except it's transparent and sound can get through it. There is only one way to unlock it, and that is with our touch. We wouldn't be stupid to keep a key that we could lose. And, if we accidentally touch the wall, don't think you're free yet, because we have to touch it in a certain pattern!" He cackled loudly. "There is nothing you or your father can do to stop us! Once we have gotten rid of you, we will get rid of your father! Then we will take over the whole world! MUAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
"No! That's not true!" Gohan cried. "My dad will come in time!"  
  
  
  
Frieza smirked. "My, my, I thought you would be the one to know that the best. I'm sure he'll come in time, the same way he wasn't there for half of your life." He grinned triumphantly as he saw Gohan lower his head.  
  
  
  
Gohan knew it. *He's right for once... how can I count on my dad?* "Hold on. I have one thing I want to know. How did you come back to life?"  
  
  
  
Just then, the rest of the nightmares came in. "I can answer that!" Garlic Jr. screeched. "Frieza's father, King Cold, resurrected him again. Frieza knew he couldn't beat you guys alone-" he ducked a swing from Frieza's tail- "and he also knew there were a bunch of us who wanted revenge. So he called on the Blackstar Dragonballs, which were floating around in the universe. He brought us all back, and we trained together to become the universe's strongest gang! You and your measly friends will never stop us!"  
  
  
  
Gohan sprang forward in pure rage, breaking the blue rope as he did so, and ignoring the shocks the walls were giving him. "NO! You're all wrong!" he cried. "We will stop you all, the same way we've done before!" He tried to break down the wall, hurting himself in the process.  
  
  
  
Nappa shook his head. "You are a truly sad excuse for a fighter." He fired a blast at Gohan, which penetrated the wall with no trouble and hit his chest. The force of the ball sent him flying backwards into the wall. Restraining ropes automatically binded Gohan to the wall, where he was hit by the jolts.  
  
  
  
"That's not fair..." Gohan said weakly.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, the wall is programmed with our DNA. Only an attack that contains some of our DNA can go through the wall."  
  
  
  
"Have a good rest!" the five chorused, then left, cackling evilly.  
  
  
  
Gohan hung his head, unable to move, as he was strapped to the wall.  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
"Where's Gohan?" Videl cried, trying to fly off. "Get off me Bulma, I have to go find Gohan!"  
  
  
  
Bulma held on stubbornly, not willing to let go. "Videl, listen to me! You don't understand! Those aren't ordinary weak monsters, they're nightmares from Gohan's past, and they're much more powerful! You would kill yourself trying to rescue Gohan, and Gohan would kill me for letting you put yourself into danger!"  
  
  
  
Videl stopped struggling as she remembered the promise she had made with Gohan. Tears streaked down her face. "Well, then tell everyone else to go! Can't we do SOMETHING to get Gohan back?"  
  
  
  
Just then Vegeta appeared in the hallway. "Woman, I'm going off with Kakkarot to get his brat back," he announced.  
  
  
  
Bulma released Videl, ran over to him and hugged him tight. "Vegeta, do you have to go? You might be killed, and I don't know what I'd do without you!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta took her by the shoulders and pulled her back so he could look her straight in the eye. "Look, woman, I'm not going to die. My enemy is back, bigger and badder, and if I don't go, he could put you in danger, and I don't want that..." he mumbled the last few words.  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled. "Aw, Vegeta, you're just embarrassed to show how much you love me."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Woman, I really have to go now." He looked over her shoulder at Videl. "And I have a feeling the brat's woman might want to come too."  
  
  
  
Bulma was shocked. "But Videl might be put in danger!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "She'll manage. Come on, Satan." Videl was already one step ahead of him, though, and she marched right through the door.  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned again to Bulma. His eyes weren't cold like they were before anymore, and when he spoke, his voice was gentler. "Good-bye, Bulma..." Then he kissed her.  
  
  
  
Tears streamed from Bulma's closed eyes as she hugged Vegeta close while they were kissing. Eventually they broke apart. "Promise me you'll come back, Vegeta..."  
  
  
  
"I will, when I'm done dealing with Frieza. Make sure our brat doesn't come with us, if I know him, he'll want to come too."  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded. "Good luck Vegeta!" she yelled as she watched him fly off with Videl close behind him towards the forest, where Goku was. *Keep safe, my prince...*  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Nappa touched Gohan's cell door in a strange rhythm that was something like tap-ti-ti-tap-tap-knock-ti-tap. The wall disappeared. Then the overgrown person pushed a button, and Gohan's restraining ropes disappeared. He fell to the ground, numb from the shocks.  
  
  
  
Nappa roughly pushed him up. "C'mon, twerp, Cell wants ta see ya." He tied a smaller blue rope around Gohan's hands and grinned maliciously. "That's just so you won't try anything."  
  
  
  
Nappa herded Gohan into a big, metallic, round room that looked sort of like Bulma's lab, except with a ton more buttons. At the center, there was a throne-like chair. And whose dirty butt graced it? None other than Cell, of course. There were two other smaller chairs, and in them sat Frieza and Garlic Jr.  
  
  
  
Nappa bowed low. "Here you are, milord."  
  
  
  
Frieza scowled. "Why does Cell get to be the lord?"  
  
  
  
Cell laughed. "Because I could beat you all anyday!"  
  
  
  
"But I'm immortal!" Garlic Jr. whined.  
  
  
  
"Come on, deal with the brat already!" Radditz yelled above the melee, waving his hands like a referee.  
  
  
  
Cell cleared his throat. "Yes, why of course." He motioned to Radditz, who brought him a small red rope. Nappa once again shoved Gohan forward, and he stumbled to a halt in front of Cell. Gohan tried to run away, but Frieza and Garlic Jr. held him down.  
  
  
  
The green nightmare smirked. He put the rope around Gohan's throat. At first Gohan thought that Cell was going to choke him, but then learned it was not so as Cell snapped the clasp together at the back of his neck. It instantly fused into one whole circle, making it impossible to get off."You're probably wondering what this is for. Well, since we thought you'll probably try to escape, this is a tracker. You can't destroy it, because it's made out of the same material, and once again, at the same time it masks your ki, and if you power up it shocks you. I think it's more effective at the neck, what about you?" He watched amusingly as Gohan just growled. "Take him back, Nappa!" he rapped out.  
  
  
  
"Right away, your cellness." Nappa bowed.  
  
  
  
Gohan was pushed awkwardly back into his prison. "Too bad you can't eat anything!" Nappa taunted.  
  
  
  
Then Gohan made his move. Breaking the rope on his hands, he fired a powerful wave at Nappa. At first Nappa smirked. *His attack can't get through, he doesn't have the right DNA!* But then his smirk turned into a big O shape. The wave didn't bounce back at the wall, it kept going!  
  
  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Nappa screamed as he faded away. His last words were "but how..."  
  
  
  
Gohan stood, panting heavily. The ring on his neck had shocked him; when he had been attacking he hadn't felt it; but now he did.  
  
  
  
Radditz came bursting in the door. "What? Where's Nappa?" he exclaimed furiously. Then he saw the scorched floor. "How? We designed those walls to be completely attack-resistant!"  
  
  
  
Gohan smirked, even though he was in terrible pain. "Well, Radditz, it's really simple. You're supposed to be my uncle, right? And only you guys' DNA can get through. But you're related to me, so some of your DNA is in my body. That way, my attack can get through the wall the same way as yours can."  
  
  
  
Radditz frowned. *Darn! That's no fair! We didn't think about that!* He pressed a button on the wall. Cell's voice came over the intercom.  
  
  
  
"All right, what is it? I'm busy here eating 'indigestible' cookies, ya know?"  
  
  
  
Radditz's face was grim. "Boss, we got ourselves a little problem here, and it looks like a saiyan with a brain..." (A/N: O_O He didn't even realize he insulted himself!)  
  
  
  
Cell, Frieza, and Garlic Jr. were there in a flash. "What's all the commotion?" Garlic Jr. asked, wiping his mouth clear of the 'indigestible' cookie crumbs.  
  
  
  
Radditz sighed. "Obviously our 'great smart leader' here forgot one very important thing about the cell. The boy is related to me. He's got some of my DNA. His attacks can get through the wall. And I think he accidentally overheard Nappa tapping the door, so he could get out anytime he wanted to." As if on cue, they heard the pattern: tap-ti-ti-tap-tap-knock-ti-tap. The door to Gohan's prison disappeared and Gohan stepped out, looking very mad.  
  
  
  
"You guys have some fighting to do..."he growled as he turned super saiyan and attacked.  
  
  
  
Instantly Cell created a barrier surrounding the remaining four of them. "Hey! That rope around your neck is supposed to cause enough pain to stop you from going super saiyan!"  
  
  
  
Gohan laughed slightly, wincing as he did so. "Well, this teenage half- saiyan can stand a little pain." He powered up even more, and though more power meant more pain, he turned super saiyan 2. "Now let's see if I can't make you pay!"  
  
  
  
Just then the door burst open, and Vegeta, with his palm extended toward where the door would have been before he destroyed it, stepped in, followed by Videl and Goku. "Frieza, you scum, you're mine!" yelled Vegeta, and he attacked Frieza.  
  
  
  
Gohan was surprised. "Videl? Dad? Vegeta? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
  
  
Goku grinned as he dropped down into a fighting stance. "What does it look like we're doing, eating 'indigestible' cookies?"  
  
  
  
"B-but how did you find us?" Garlic Jr. shrieked. Then he looked up into Cell's face accusingly. "Would you like to explain, 'master'?"  
  
  
  
Cell avoided looking into the short figure's eyes. "Well-um-I-didn't really- um-make the palace-um, er- undetectable," he muttered.  
  
  
  
"So you're telling me they followed our kis here?" his voice rose. "Obviously they're going to see our floating gray palace up here and say 'oohhh, that's one weird kite'! You really expect them to NOT find us up here?" Garlic Jr. was very mad, and he was just about to fight Cell when Videl jumped on him.  
  
  
  
Then it was one big commotion, and the fighting broke out. Vegeta slammed his fist into Frieza, Videl punched Garlic Jr. in the chest, Goku faced off against his brother, and Cell- well, Cell, the oh-so-mighty ruler, tried to run.  
  
  
  
  
  
But he couldn't, because a cold-eyed Gohan stood in the doorway, looking at him with his arms crossed over his chest in a Vegeta-like style. "And you were going...where?"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Radditz wasn't exactly having a good time. "Um, Kakkarot, maybe we can talk this out over some 'indigestible' cookies like good brothers? Of course, I'm sure you'll be able to digest it........"  
  
  
  
Goku smirked. "Talk it over with the devil in HFIL! KAMEHAMEHA!" The huge wave overwhelmed Radditz, and he was blasted into pieces, never to be heard again. (hopefully)  
  
  
  
Videl was punching the blood out of Garlic Jr. "You-" punch-"hurt-"punch- "my-"punch-"boyfriend!" slam! Garlic Jr. lay on the floor, his purple blood everywhere.  
  
  
  
"I'm immortal, you can't kill me!" he screeched.  
  
  
  
"We'll just see how immortal you are! HITOMI.........WAVE!" A huge attack in the form of a huge wave literally washed Garlic Jr. away.  
  
  
  
Goku gaped at Videl. "Wow, what a refreshing attack!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood over the quaking body of Frieza. "Well well, I thought you said you were stronger. You don't even compare to Kakkarot's second brat, and you're in your highest form! I really expected more of you, slimy guts!" he stomped on Frieza's chest with such force that it punctured a hole, and from there outwards Frieza slowly obliterated away. Vegeta shook his boot off. "Yuck. Purple Ice-jin blood. The woman's going to have a fit when she sees these new boots ruined."  
  
  
  
All that was left was Cell. Gohan advanced on his worst nightmare, the rope on his neck buzzing with electricity. "I'm going to turn you into microscopic pieces, like the slime that you are!"  
  
  
  
Cell knew that he was defeated. "All right, you win. But, I'm not letting you win that easy!" Smirking, he plunged forward suddenly. A needle full of some kind of black liquid appeared in his hand. He plunged the point into Gohan's left arm, a little bit under his shoulder. Gohan stepped back in surprise. "What was that?"  
  
  
  
Cell laughed insanely. "That, my half-saiyan enemy, is none other than Detharan, the virus I created." Laughing even more at Gohan's shocked look, he continued. "Sounds deadly, doesn't it? Let me explain more. Detharan is a virus that will kill anyone in 24 hrs. or less, and the stronger they are, the faster they will die. And seeing as how you're the strongest person around, you will die VERY soon!"  
  
  
  
Gohan couldn't believe it. "No... you can't be right..." but inside he knew it was true.  
  
  
  
He was going to die.  
  
  
  
"NO!" he screamed. The red rope around his neck buzzed even louder, then it exploded. Gohan didn't care. "I die later. You die. Now." He said softly. "FE...RAN...TO..." He moved his hands in the form of a circle. "HA!" He slammed his hands together in the middle of the circle. A huge beam erupted from Gohan's outstretched hands, and it immediately crushed Cell, who was still laughing maniacally.  
  
  
  
Gohan stood, gasping for air. He was badly injured, and the shocks he had received before from all the ropes and his prison were beginning to take effect on him. He was starting to feel dizzy. "Gohan! Gohan!" a faraway voice was saying. "Gohan, hang on, you're going to be ok..."  
  
  
  
Somehow Gohan had collapsed on the floor. Gohan's eyes focused on the worried face of Videl. Behind her, Gohan could see Vegeta looking down on him, and Goku ready to instant transmit them all to Capsule Corp. Then the whole world went black.  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep. (That's the machine that measures heartbeats, FYI.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was standing around Gohan's bed, worrying about the currently unconscious, injured half-saiyan. Unfortunately Korin had run out of sensu beans, so they couldn't have healed Gohan anyway. Goku had predicted that even with the sensu beans, they couldn't get rid of the virus.  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooooohhhh..." Gohan groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He could tell everyone was there. "Where am I?" he whispered. *Why don't I have enough energy to talk in my normal voice? What happened?*  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, you're at the hospital," Chichi said gently.  
  
  
  
"Why am I...at the hospital?"  
  
  
  
"Gohan, don't you remember what happened?" Gohan turned his head slightly to see a tearful Videl sitting beside him.  
  
  
  
Gohan closed his eyes as he remembered. The pain... laughter... blue and red... nightmares from the past... black liquid... the black liquid! He gasped. "How long... have I been out?"  
  
  
  
Goku looked sadly at Gohan, and said, "Gohan, you've been unconscious for 10 hours."  
  
  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
  
  
Gohan suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. "That means... I'm going to die...soon... right?" his voice was weak.  
  
  
  
Videl gripped Gohan's hand. "Gohan! Don't say that, please!"  
  
  
  
"We... we have to... face the...truth, Videl..." he closed his eyes as a wave of pain ran through his body.  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
  
  
Gohan turned towards his parents. "There's not much time left for me..."  
  
  
  
Chichi started crying, and hugged Goku. "My-my little ba-baby is going t-to die! Waaaahhh!" she wailed.  
  
  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm... sorry... about what I said before..." Gohan said, his voice barely above a mumble.  
  
  
  
Goku smiled sadly. "It's OK, Gohan. You were right. I wasn't there. I didn't act fast enough to stop Cell from injecting that virus into you." He sighed. "Gohan, I should be the one who's sorry."  
  
  
  
"No dad... I was wrong... for shouting at you... I just got a little mad... that's all..."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
  
  
Gohan turned to Videl. "Videl..."  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, it might be better if you don't talk, save your strength! You'll make it! I know you will! You're Son Gohan! You beat Cell twice! You can live through a simple virus, can't you?"  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled. "Videl... I wish it was that simple..." He closed his eyes for a moment as pain engulfed his body. "Videl... I want you to know... no matter what happens... I'll... I'll always love you..."  
  
  
  
Videl looked into his eyes, the eyes she loved so much, that were now filled with pain and love. "Gohan..." she whispered. Then she leaned down and kissed him, knowing it could be the last time she would have a chance to.  
  
  
  
A single tear ran out of Gohan's closed eyes as he kissed Videl. Then he pulled back. "I'm sorry Videl...it's just that... if we have too much contact...my virus might spread to you..."  
  
  
  
Videl nodded sadly, understanding.  
  
  
  
Beep.  
  
  
  
A giant jolt of pain suddenly struck Gohan. Gasping for air, he knew he didn't have time left. Using up his last bit of energy, he managed to say in a voice louder than a whisper, "Thank you everybody... for being great friends... and making my life great... I'm sorry it... had to end this way..." he took one deep breath and closed his eyes in pain.  
  
  
  
The beeping of the machine stopped.  
  
  
  
Son Gohan was dead.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you guys think? (runs away screaming as Chichi runs after CG with the frying pan) DON'T KILL ME! Look, you people, don't review and tell me that I was a bad person and not to kill Gohan! Don't tell me to bring him back to life! I already wrote my fourth chapter and I'm not changing it very much! I WILL bring Son Gohan back, mark my words. I WILL if it's the last thing I do!  
  
Chihan: So, review three times! It's time you all knew CG's basic law of reviews: three reviews equals one new chapter. 3r = 1c. (hehe! I sound scientific!) Anyway, give CG just THREE reviews and you get to find out how Gohan comes back! It's either that, or leave Gohan in the Otherworld forever!  
  
CG: Now click the little button!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\|/ Please? 


	4. If Only Tears Could Bring You BackWHAT? ...

WWWAAAAHHHH!!!! NO ONE REVIEWED! *sobsob* Anyway, I wanted to finish this fanfic, so this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Review if you want a sequel!  
  
Chihan: No, CG does not own DBZ, for the last time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back...WHAT?! THEY CAN?!  
  
  
  
Videl was in shock as she held the cold, limp hand in her grasp. "Gohan... you can't be dead..."  
  
  
  
Bulma started crying. "I'm so sorry Gohan... I couldn't find a cure for you!"  
  
  
  
Trunks looked up at his mom. "Don't cry mommy, you tried your best, right?"  
  
  
  
Bulma sniffed. "But he's still...dead..." Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Vegeta brushing a hand across his eyes. "Aw, Vegeta, are you crying because Gohan died?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Why would I cry over the death of some third-class Saiyan? I just had something in my eye, that's all." He turned his back on everyone, not speaking.  
  
  
  
Goten stood still. "Gohan told me that he'd always be there for me, that big brothers never die..." Tears leaked out of his eyes and dripped on the floor. "He lied to me. He said he wouldn't die..."  
  
  
  
Piccolo stood by the hospital window, his eyes closed. Dende shook his head. "Poor Piccolo... he just can't handle the fact that Gohan is gone, like the rest of us..."  
  
  
  
Videl looked at Gohan. He looked just like he was sleeping, except for his injuries. *He looks like he's still awake. I wish he was, but he's not...* Videl shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep from crying. It didn't work. "Gohan... GOHAN!" a single, clear tear fell from her eye and hit Gohan's left arm, a little bit below the shoulder.  
  
  
  
Beep.  
  
  
  
Everyone stopped crying or being silent or wiping something out of his or her eye. A tense silence filled the air. No one believed what they had just heard.  
  
  
  
Beep.  
  
  
  
Goten was the first to recover. "Gohan's alive!" he squealed joyfully. "GOHAN'S ALIVE!" he danced around with Trunks, and they both laughed happily and chanted, "He's alive!"  
  
  
  
Everyone rejoiced at the news. Goku hugged Chichi. Bulma hugged Vegeta who growled but put his hands around her. Marron jumped up into Krillin's arms and they danced in joy. 18 just smirked. *Tough kid.* Puar and Oolong danced too, until they realized who they were dancing with and turned their backs to each other. Dende and Mr. Popo grinned like there was no tomorrow. Piccolo did too, until he realized how stupid he looked like that. Chiaotzu jumped up onto Tien's shoulders and starts laughing, while Tien and Yamcha just smile. Korin and Yajirobe nodded in relief. Master Roshi sighed. "Aw, does this mean I don't get the girl?" There was a moment of silence, then the sound of Master Roshi getting brained by Chichi's almighty frying pan.  
  
  
  
Videl shook her head. "I don't know how you do it, Son Gohan!"  
  
  
  
Gohan's mouth turned up into a mysterious quirk. "Oh, I didn't do it, Videl, you did."  
  
  
  
All eyes turned on Gohan and Videl. "What do you mean by that, Gohan?" Videl asked, puzzled.  
  
  
  
Gohan winced as he moved his arm experimentally. "Well...let's just say when I was on my way to King Yemma, I met Radditz. He seemed a little nicer, if that's possible, and told me that if a tear of simple, sincere love and sadness falls on the place where Cell injected the virus into me in the first place, I would come back to life."  
  
  
  
Videl sighed, and leaned against Gohan's chest. "Boy, it's just lucky you've got me for your girlfriend, huh?" Gohan punched her playfully.  
  
  
  
"Well if I'm so lucky, then help me get up!" Leaning on Videl for support, he slowly climbed out of the bed and stood on his feet. "It's great to be able to be out of that small bed. I couldn't even move around in it!" He smiled at Videl and hugged her.  
  
  
  
Videl grinned, and wrapped her hands around his neck. Their heads slowly closed the gap in between them, and their lips embraced into what was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.  
  
  
  
"Awwww, how sweet!" Bulma gushed, and hugged Vegeta again. Vegeta just grumbled something about "weak human love."  
  
  
  
"Gohan, are you sure you're strong enough to be standing on your own?" Chichi questioned worriedly.  
  
  
  
Gohan laughed. "It doesn't really matter! I just wanted to get out of that stupid bed! Besides, I've got Videl to lean on!"  
  
  
  
Just then Korin announced, "Hey! I found an old sensu bean stuck in the hollow part of my staff! Do you still want it, Gohan?"  
  
  
  
Gohan shrugged lightly, his hand flitting over the burns on his neck. "I guess so. Will it still work?"  
  
  
  
Korin nodded. "Yes, but it won't heal as well. It'll just make your major injuries better, but your minor ones will still hurt for a while."  
  
  
  
Gohan grinned the famous Son grin. "Hey, this teenage half-saiyan can stand a little pain."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep! That's the end of the story, you people! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was so short, I just ran out of things to say. If you want a sequel, well, just review! (Obviously!) This is ChibiGohan, signing off! Until next time, see ya! 


	5. Troublesome Heart: What Does It All Mean...

Hey everyone! This is THE long-awaited sequel to You Were Never There! This IS THE "Troublesome Heart: The Sequel To You Were Never There!" Anyway, a couple of things have changed, or have added. Chihan?  
  
Chihan: Yeah. Um, this {means Gohan's thoughts when he is talking telepathically with Videl} [this means Videl's thoughts when she is talking telepathically with Gohan] this ~~`~~ still means scene change, this *still means thoughts* and talking is still regular. Oh, and if you see this /with something here/ that means something CG wants to put in italics or it's something she's trying to tell you.  
  
CG: Yep! Anyway, no, I don't own DBZ. *I hate stupid disclaimers*  
  
Everyone: AND ON WITH THE SHOW- I MEAN, THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: WAAAHHH! The Sugar Attack! And the Dizziness Spells! What Does it All Mean?  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Gohan grinned. "YO! SHARPNER! WHAT'S UP!"  
  
  
  
Sharpner stared at Gohan, goggle-eyed. "Dude, I know you were out for a long time, but, like, are you feeling all right?"  
  
  
  
Gohan grinned even wider, if it was possible. "Perfectly fine, Sharpner. Perfectly fine....."  
  
  
  
It had been three whole weeks, three whole weeks since that day when he yelled at his parents. Three whole weeks since that day when his nightmares had come back. Three whole weeks since that day when he was infected by that virus. Three whole weeks since that day when he had 'died.' And three whole weeks since Videl suggested they should get married.  
  
  
  
They hadn't told anyone yet, though. It was their secret. If any of their friends found out, they'd be hysterical. Chichi would faint and Krillin would kill himself laughing. Goku would be saying embarrassing things all the time, and Vegeta was going to start talking about 'mating.' Eventually Trunks and Goten would go hyper on it too. No, not yet, but when they got out of school. And school ended in two weeks. Two weeks until they got married. Only two, two, TWO very very very long weeks....  
  
  
  
Sharpner waved a hand in front of Gohan. "Dude, snap out of it! We've got homeroom!"  
  
  
  
Gohan slipped out of his thoughts, grinning like crazy. "Lead the way, Sharpner!"  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Videl slid into her seat next to Gohan after pecking him lightly on his cheek. Gohan smiled at her. "Hey Videl."  
  
  
  
Videl mocked surprise. "OH MY GOD! SON GOHAN CAME TO SCHOOL EARLY!" she pretended to faint.  
  
  
  
Gohan punched her. "Come ON, Videl!"  
  
  
  
Videl laughed and hugged him. "Sorry, but you have to admit it, it's surprising to see you come to school on time."  
  
  
  
"Well, I felt so great, I got a great sleep, so I'm already for school, so I woke up before Mom could scream in my ear, and I haven't been to school for a long time, so in a way I was looking forward to it, so I came early!"  
  
  
  
Erasa stared at the black-haired teenager. "Gohan, are you OK?"  
  
  
  
Videl sighed. "Did you by any chance eat any cookies on the table at your house today?"  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded, almost bouncing with energy.  
  
  
  
Videl shook her head as she explained to her shocked friends. "Gohan's little brother, that's Goten, he has this- um- 'thing' about sugar. Everything he makes is with sugar. And I think he makes his cookies with sugar too, and is always trying to get Gohan to eat them. Gohan was probably really hungry this morning, ("When isn't he?" Sharpner muttered) and he ate the cookie without thinking. So," she looked at Gohan. "that's why he's so hyper. Something in his blood makes him extra hyper when he eats sugar, more hyper than the rest of us."  
  
  
  
Just then Videl's explanation was ruined by Gohan. "HEY TEACH!" he yelled, causing some snickering from the class and a weird expression on the teacher's face.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Son Gohan. It is-um- nice to see you back, even if you ARE loaded up with energy...."  
  
  
  
Gohan just grinned like crazy.  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime.  
  
  
  
Gohan groaned. "Oh man, I am personally going to KILL Goten! That wasn't fair at all! He knew I was going to act that way in school!"  
  
  
  
Videl stuck out her tongue at him. "It's your fault for being such a pig, pig. You should have seen what you were eating! You knew that sugar makes you go hyper and then you get a kind of hangover!"  
  
  
  
"Wow! A hangover from sugar! You're the weirdest dude ever, dude!" Sharpner stated. "That's official, coming from the officially awesome dude himself!"  
  
  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. Then her attention went back to her boyfriend. "Gohan, come on, stop sitting there like a sick duck and eat!"  
  
  
  
Gohan groaned unhappily again. "Waaahhh, I want to eat, my mouth is drooling, but I don't feel hungry! And Mom went through so much trouble packing these capsules!"  
  
  
  
Just then the lunch bell rang. Videl gathered up her remaining lunch. "Come on, pig, it's time for social studies!"  
  
  
  
Gohan groaned again and was dragged off roughly by Videl.  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Gohan stuffed his social studies book back into his locker. He sighed with weariness. That sugar had really wore his energy down.  
  
  
  
Videl cocked and eyebrow at Gohan. "Gohan, you OK?"  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled. "Yea, I'm perfec-" His head suddenly felt like it was whirling around and around on a roller coaster.  
  
  
  
Videl frowned. "Gohan? Gohan? Hel-lo!"  
  
  
  
Gohan started at the sound of Videl's voice. "Oh, sorry Videl. I just felt a little tired, that's all." He glanced at the schedule taped to his locker. "Um, we have science next."  
  
  
  
Videl knew something was wrong with Gohan, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. *Oh well.* She shook the thought off and followed Gohan to science class.  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
"Son Gohan? SON GOHAN!" the teacher screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
  
Gohan woke with a start. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked sleepily, to the amusement of his fellow classmates. "Oh, yeah... I'm at school." Recognition dawned on him. "Oh no! I fell asleep in science class!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, mister Son. I would appreciate it greatly if you would pay attention to my studies! If you continue in this way, I will have to send a note home to your parents!" he peered over the top of his glasses at the sleepy teenager before turning around to write something on the board. "Now, class, let's review the Punnett Square..."  
  
  
  
Gohan's mind wandered off again, to anywhere but his studies. His eye caught Videl's, whose eyes clearly said, 'Why did you fall asleep?'  
  
  
  
{I don't know.} he said telepathically.  
  
  
  
[Are you feeling all right?]  
  
  
  
{Why does everyone keep asking me that? It's probably just the sugar.}  
  
  
  
[I don't know... maybe you should go to the doctor's or something.]  
  
  
  
{NO WAY! I'M NOT SICK, OK?}  
  
  
  
[Fine, suit yourself.]  
  
  
  
"SON GOHAN! SATAN VIDEL!"  
  
  
  
Both Videl and Gohan looked at their teacher, embarrassed. "What have I told you, Gohan! Keep your mind on school! You too, Videl! I'm surprised at both of you! You're usually the best students in the school! NOW WAKE UP!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir." They both mumbled.  
  
  
  
The teacher snorted and turned back to the board again. "Now, as I was saying, the combination is Pp and pp, who can tell me what this means..." (/A/N: I've been studying Punnett squares in school all day so it's really getting on my nerves!/)  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
"Class dismissed!"  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed with relief and dashed out the room. Only two more periods to go, then he was FREE! FREE AT LAST! OH HOW DELICIOUS FREEDOM TASTED! (/A/N: Sorry, I'm hyper./)  
  
  
  
Then it hit him again. Even worse than before.  
  
  
  
Gohan groaned quietly in pain, held his head in a vain effort to try and stop it from hurting, and ducked inside his locker to muffle his groans.  
  
  
  
Videl looked at Gohan quizzically. "Gohan! What's wrong? Are you OK? No, you're not OK, are you? Gohan!"  
  
  
  
Gohan grasped the baggy part of his shirt to try and stop himself from tearing everything in sight apart. Slowly his frantic breathing slowed into a normal, monotonous lull.  
  
  
  
Videl took Gohan by the shoulders and whirled him around so he faced her. "Gohan! What's wrong with you? Please tell me!"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked anywhere but into Videl's eyes. "I, I don't know, Videl..."  
  
  
  
Videl sighed. From knowing Gohan for this long of a time, she knew he had no clue what was wrong with him. "It can't be the side effects of sugar, can it?"  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed too. "No, because Goten crams the stuff down his mouth all the time, and the only side effect he gets is a major headache and getting VERY hyper."  
  
  
  
Videl tried to think, but her thoughts were interrupted by the period bell. "Shoot! That's the bell! We're late! The teacher is gonna kill us!" She looked at Gohan, and saw his face was screwed up in pain. "GOHAN! Is it happening again?"  
  
  
  
Gohan stopped mutating his locker for a second so he could nod, then continued tearing it apart.  
  
  
  
"Where does it hurt, Gohan?"  
  
  
  
"My head...my arm... my stomach... everywhere!"  
  
  
  
Videl's eyes widened. "Oh man, Gohan, what are we going to do?"  
  
  
  
As suddenly as it had come, the pain went away. Gohan looked at Videl, who looked at his locker. They both sighed. "It's going to cost a lot to install a new door..."  
  
  
  
~~`~~  
  
  
  
Gohan raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
  
  
The LA teacher sighed. "How many times have I told you students, it's 'may I', not 'can I'. But yes, you MAY go to the bathroom."  
  
  
  
Gohan got up and left, ignoring Videl's stare.  
  
  
  
Halfway to the bathroom, Gohan clutched his stomach. It was happening again! The world spun around and around, and his head throbbed with pain. This time, though, it wouldn't go away! *Make it stop!* Gohan's mind screamed. He gasped for air and squeezed his locker door, which happened to be hanging right next to him.  
  
  
  
The pain was even worse than before, and it was unbearable. The hallway started going out of focus.  
  
  
  
Gohan screamed once, his voice laden with pain. Then he slid to the ground, his back on the lockers, unconscious. And there he lay, unnoticed, with life going on around him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes! That is how this chapter ends! Guess what is going on inside Gohan... HA! I WON'T TELL YOU! Sorry, I am hyper. Anyway, like always, THREE reviews please and you get to find out what happens next! 


End file.
